


Beneath the Moonlit Road

by sanporado



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Idiots in Love, In the name of mental health, M/M, Oisuga is the answer to all our problems, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanporado/pseuds/sanporado
Summary: Oikawa Tooru has a stupid question in which Sugawara Koushi has a stupid answer.The moon could have scratched its head only if it could.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Beneath the Moonlit Road

"Say, uh, Suga-kun… how do you know when you're in love?" Oikawa looks away as he asks because he can feel his cheeks burn and his breath grow slower. The two walk beneath the moonlit road from the restaurant they had just eaten dinner from.

"What's with the hesitation? So unlike you, Oikawa… san." Sugawara says as he looks up to the taller boy, stifling his laughter.

"Just answer already, idiot!!!" There's a clear pouty _hmph_ in the end and fastened pace of walking which makes Sugawara laugh out loud.

"Okay, okay, wait" Clutching his belly that hurt from laughing, Sugawara stops walking and looks up to the moon. Though annoyed and embarrassed, Oikawa looks back with a pout with the hope that he might actually get a decent answer. 

Furrowing his eyebrows, Sugawara pretends to think of a profound answer. "I think you'd know you're in love," his eyes shift from the moon to Oikawa, all the mischief and pretense lost, replaced with a gentle and genuine look he could not quite name and continues speaking. "When all you can do is look at the person you love right in the eye and give a half-assed answer...."

Oikawa's eyes widens, noticing how Sugawara's almond eyes twinkle in the dark....

just like how it had and always shines every time that they're together. 

"Because how can you even explain when your heart is about to burst especially when it's the idiot you're in love with that asks you how do you know when you're in love."

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy oisuga for a better mental health!!!!
> 
> Hope this makes your hearts a little bit lighter <3 Would really appreciate your feedback, comments or kudos!!!! 
> 
> Maraming salamat sa pagbabasa  
> Thank you so much for reading


End file.
